


Grease is the Word

by eric_idle_rules



Series: Greaser Series [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dean is kind of like Kenickie, Everyone has James Dean hair, Except Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Greasers, I managed to work 50 cent insurance policy into this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Roman's girlfriend is kind of like Marty, Seth's the new kid, Slow Build, Which makes Seth a Sandy/Rizzo combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bell rings again signaling the end of class, Dean picks up his stuff and slowly meanders down the hall, not actually giving a shit if he makes it to class on time.  He passes Roman in the hallway, giving him a little nod.  And that’s when he’s literally running into another student.  “Fuck, watch where you’re going,” Dean mutters.</p><p>“Sorry,” the kid says.  He lowers the paper he had been holding up in front of his face as he wandered the halls.  “I have no idea where I’m going.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Seth is new to school and is quick to befriend Dean.  Days are spent in class and afternoons are spent at the local burger joint and the drive-in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Dean/Seth fic. I got inspired to do it when Dean started coming out in his leather jacket and he reminded me so much of a Greaser with their leather jackets and cigarettes rolled up in the sleeves of their t-shirts. There are several little throwbacks to Grease in here, too. I do hope you enjoy. Oh, and the explicit rating is for a bit later on in this fic.

The first day back to school, to senior year, is spent catching up on what happened over the summer. It doesn’t matter if they’ve seen one another every day during summer vacation and heard all the stories before, they have to retell them. Mostly in an even grander fashion.

Dean convinces Roman to join him out on the smoker’s patio in the back of the school, since he knows Randy will be there, too. Dean lights up his first cigarette of the school year and leans back against the wall. It’s only a couple minutes later that Randy shows up. Randy grins at the sight of his friends, one of the few he hasn’t seen for a while now. He’s been on vacation the past couple weeks.

“Can I bum a smoke?” Randy asks.

“Hello to you, too,” Dean greets, tossing his pack and lighter at Randy.

Randy lights his own cigarette and gives Dean his stuff back before asking, “How are you two doin’?”

“Fine,” Dean replies.

“I’m good,” Roman says. “How was your trip?” They’re all really curious. Randy goes to the beach for a few weeks every year, and his stories are always fun to listen to. Neither of them know just how true the stories are, but it makes them no less enjoyable.

Randy gets this smile on his face as he thinks back to his beach vacation. “Oh, it was a hell of a trip this year.”

“Now tell me, what, or who, rather, did you do this year?”

“Her name was Felicia, she was tall with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was there on vacation with her parents and her brothers, but we were able to sneak off plenty. Did I mention that she’s in college?”

“No way, man,” Dean says. “No way you got with a college girl.”

Randy shrugs and winks, taking a drag off his cigarette. “I may have told her that I’m a senior, which isn’t a lie.”

“Did you tell her you were a senior in high school?” Roman asks.

“I may have said I was in college.”

“And she believed you? With that babyface?” Dean teases.

“It’s the height,” Randy tells him. “Maybe if you grew a few more inches you’d understand.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and flicks the cigarette from Randy’s mouth.

“You do anything else besides roll around in the sand with this girl?” Roman asks, amused at the immaturity of his friends.

“Sure,” Randy says as he stomps out the cigarette Dean unceremoniously flicked to the ground. “There’s always lots of barbeques and ice cream and picking up tacky souvenirs from the beach shops. Followed by rolling around in the sand with the girl.”

The school bell rings, but they take their time packing things up. Dean rolls his pack of cigarettes up in his sleeve and tucks his lighter in his pocket. It’s with great reluctance that they make their way into the school. 

They’re late to homeroom, but none of them actually care. Their teachers are not amused. Nor are they at all surprised. They know exactly who the troublemaking seniors are.

Dean slips into the empty seat in his homeroom class that he knows well by this point, grinning at his teacher. She’s still not amused. After attendance is taken and paperwork is passed out, the announcements come on. No one really pays attention to them, aside from the handful of brownnosers and teachers’ pets scattered throughout his homeroom.

It’s not long before there’s a bell ringing and everyone gets up and moves onto their real first class. Dean’s first class ends up being less than thrilling. And mildly awkward, as he ends up having to sit next to his old girl, Renee. They broke up the end of last year, when she told him she wanted to be with someone who was going to make something out of their life. She then started dating the British exchange student, Wade Barrett.

They do their best to not so much as acknowledge one another, as they hadn’t actually spoken since the day she gave his ring back to him.

When the bell rings again signaling the end of class, Dean picks up his stuff and slowly meanders down the hall, not actually giving a shit if he makes it to class on time. He passes Roman in the hallway, giving him a little nod. And that’s when he’s literally running into another student. “Fuck, watch where you’re going,” Dean mutters.

“Sorry,” the kid says. He lowers the paper he had been holding up in front of his face as he wandered the halls. “I have no idea where I’m going.”

Dean is left rather breathless when that paper is lowered. He’s into chicks, yeah, but at the same time, he always thought other guys were good looking. He doesn’t think of himself as a queer or anything, but sometimes he can’t deny the fact that he’s had an attraction to men. And right now, he’s having one of those moments. He’s never seen this kid before, but he doesn’t think he can be a freshman. “Here, let me look,” he says gesturing for the guy to give him his paper, which he’s assuming is his schedule. He takes a look and, yeah, there’s no way he’s a freshman with the classes he’s taking. “You’re going next door to where I’m going.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And you’re headed in the wrong direction.”

“But I just came from that way.”

“I think they redid the number system, or something,” Dean tells him. “They’re all kinda weird up on this floor. Follow me.”

“Thank you,” he says, walking in step with Dean. “Uh, I’m Seth, by the way.”

Dean turns his head to look at Seth. It’s a good name. “Dean.” They walk a little bit longer, still going once the bell rings, taking a turn down a hallway and then he stops a couple doors down. “Here we are.”

“I swear I walked right past here. Thank you, Dean,” Seth says, smiling at him. “Sorry if I made you late to class.”

“Would probably have shown up to it later if I hadn’t shown you around,” Dean replies with a little grin.

Seth hadn’t missed the square pack obvious in Dean’s shirt sleeve. “Troublemaker, huh? Guess I know who I need to stay away from.” Dean is pretty sure that Seth just winked at him. “Thanks again,” he adds before finally going into the classroom. Dean hears him apologizing profusely to the teacher about getting lost, since he’s new. And that explains why Dean had never met him before.

So, now that he’s right next to the class he’s supposed to be in, he figures he might as well go to it. The teacher looks at him quite sternly when he enters the room five minutes late, but he shrugs and tells her, “Was helping out the new kid find his class.”

The class seems to drag on and on, and that’s why Dean’s never in class. He can’t sit still and listen to people talk for so long. He much prefers his technical classes, where he can actually do shit, as opposed to sitting there twiddling his thumbs. 

He’s the first out the door when the bell rings. Though he takes his sweet time walking down to the next door classroom, waiting for Seth to come out. “Hey,” he greets when he sees him walking out.

“Hey.”

“Thought I might help ya get to your next class,” Dean tells him.

“You the official school tour guide?” Seth asks him, gladly handing over his schedule. 

“Right, like I’d help this school do shit,” he replies, even as he’s reading over Seth’s classes. “Come on, this time you’re actually with me in a class.”

“Really? That mean you’ll show up to it on time?”

Dean shrugs. “We’ll see. I can’t make promises like that.”

“Fair enough,” Seth says. He never skipped a lot at his old school, but he did once in a while. “You’ll have to show me all the good places to go when you skip outta here.”

“I know ‘em all.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“We’re here,” Dean tells him, and Seth realizes he never actually paid attention to where he was walking, as he was just going wherever Dean went. He can’t retrace their steps if he tried, as they somehow ended up on the second floor of the building. He really doesn’t even remember going downstairs.

As it turns out, Roman is in the class, too. He’s a bit surprised to see Dean come in with a new guy in tow. They all sit near one another, before the teacher can come in and assign them seats in alphabetical order.

“Hey,” Roman greets.

“Hey,” Dean returns. He looks to Seth and then says, “Seth, this is Roman, Roman this is Seth. I ran into him before last class. Physically ran into him,” he adds. “He got lost.”

Roman quirks an eyebrow. “And you actually went out of your way to help the poor guy? Are you turning over a new leaf?”

“Fuck off,” Dean mutters.

“That’s a no, then,” Roman says. “You just move here?”

“Yeah. My dad’s in the navy, so we move around a lot. This is my fifth high school in four years. Naturally, every one is laid out differently.” He runs a hand through his slicked back hair, then twirls the front part around his index finger, curling it just right.

Dean suddenly has the urge to reach out and touch Seth’s hair, even though it’s the same style as Roman’s, the same style as most every guy in the school. It’s not like his own, though, his own hair is a dirty blonde mop that he just can’t be bothered to style. He’s actually kind of glad the bell rings and he ends up on a separate side of the classroom than Seth. He’s a bit bummed that Roman gets to sit right in front of Seth, though.

The class is like any other English class, or any class Dean’s ever attended in general. It’s dull and tedious and Dean really doesn’t want to be there.

When the bell rings, Dean waits outside for Roman and Seth. “I got gym next, so, I’m skippin’ out.”

“On the first day?” Roman asks, though he’s not surprised. 

“I need a smoke, anyway,” Dean replies with a shrug. “But I can show you to your next class, if you want,” he offers to Seth.

“Oh, uh, sure, yeah.” He pulls the folded up paper from his pocket, quickly unfolds it and tries to smooth it out before handing it to Dean.

“Ok, you go back up this set of stairs,” he says, pointing behind him, “then take a left and go all the way to the end of the hall.”

“For someone who’s never in class, you sure know your way around the school,” Seth says as he takes his schedule back.

“Gotta know the best ways to get out without getting caught,” Dean replies with a grin. “I’ll see you two later?”

“Yeah,” Roman replies at the same time as Seth. 

With that, the three go their separate ways. Dean slips out behind the school and finds Randy there, too, cigarette already dangling from his lips. “Fancy seein’ you here.”

Randy turns his head and smirks. “Dean, what brings you out here?”

Dean pulls out his lighter and grabs his pack of smokes. “Gym.”

Randy laughs. “You, too, huh?”

“Yeah.” He takes a deep drag off his cigarette and leans back against the wall. He might go to gym class tomorrow, if he feels like it, but right then, he doesn’t feel like it. The bell rings way too quickly. The time spent behind the school goes by way faster than if he’d actually been in a class, and all he did the whole time was talk with Randy and smoke his way through a quarter of his pack. “Guess I better get back inside,” Dean says with great reluctance.

Sighing, Randy has to agree with him and the two of them head inside. They part on the second floor, where Randy has his class. Dean continues onto the third floor and finds his science classroom. He hates science, especially since this will be the second time he’s taking chemistry. All he can think the entire class is that he hopes Seth was able to find his classroom ok. 

And then he thinks that he’s thinking about Seth way too much. Even before he started with Renee, he didn’t think about her this often, and he’d been into her since freshman year. He only just met Seth. It’s their first day back to school. He hardly knows the guy, yet he’s laying the charm on thick. He’s fucked.

~~~

The rest of the week goes by pretty slowly, as far as Dean is concerned. He passes Seth just before the last class of the day, and asks if he wants to go to the burger joint downtown after school. “Sure,” Seth answers, “but I got no idea where it is.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean says, grinning. “Meet me out front after school.”

“Sure thing,” Seth replies with a smile of his own.

Dean makes a quick stop at his locker, throwing in all the school books he acquired that day so he wouldn’t have to look at them again til the end of the year. Then, he heads downstairs and sits on the radiator to wait.

“Aren’t you gonna miss your bus?” Roman asks when he sees Dean standing around.

“Not taking the bus today,” Dean answers.

“Catch a ride from someone?”

“Nah, I’m going to Frosty’s.”

Roman quirked a brow. “Oh yeah? Did you and Renee get back together?”

“She can get bent,” Dean mutters. “I’m going with Seth.”

Roman’s other brow joins the first. “Really?”

“What?” Dean asks.

“Are you two gonna share a milkshake, too?”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing,” Roman says with a shrug. It’s then that his own girl, who he’s been going steady with for the past two years now, shows up and wraps her hands around Roman’s arm. “Have fun tonight,” he adds as he heads off to the locker rooms with her so they can prepare for football and cheerleading practice.

Dean sees Randy pass him, walking right out to the parking lot, and he realizes that he wants a car more than ever now. Even going to the drive-in theatre he’s had to go with Roman or Randy. He and Renee had to double date at the movies with Roman and his girl since he didn’t have a car of his own. 

“Dean,” Seth says for the second time before he finally gets the other man to look at him. “You look deep in thought.”

“I need a car,” Dean replies. 

“I wish I had a car of my own,” Seth says as he begins walking with Dean. “All I have is my bike.”

“Do you bike to school?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, you?”

“I’m stuck on the bus,” he answers.

“So, uh, how do we get to this burger joint?” Seth asks as he unlocks his bike from the rack.

“I usually just walk, but if you’ve got a bike, I can ride on your handlebars,” Dean suggests.

“Sure, as long as you tell me which way to go.”

Dean guides Seth to Frosty’s without a hitch, can probably tell him how to get there blindfolded. “They’re real good. Do you like milkshakes?”

“What kind of heathen _doesn’t_?” Seth asks in return as he locks his bike back up.

“Good question.” Dean opens the door, then holds it for Seth. “I’m a fan of strawberry.”

“Thanks. I’m more of a chocolate guy, myself,” Seth says. They both head inside and Seth glances up at the menu boards behind the registers. “What do you suggest?”

“All their food is good, but I like the cheeseburgers. And strawberry milkshakes,” he adds.

“Ok, that’s what I’ll get, too. Only I’ll get the chocolate milkshake.” They order and are given a number before sitting down at a booth. “So, is this your favorite hangout?” Seth asks.

“One of ‘em. They’ve got good food and they’ve got cheap food. And the best milkshakes in town. Can’t go wrong with that.”

“Not at all,” Seth agrees. Just looking around he can see several of his fellow students, so it’s clearly a popular place. “I’m just surprised you’d rather come here with me instead of your girl on a Friday night.”

“Don’t have a girl anymore,” he tells Seth. “Had a girl, we went together a couple months, then she broke things off to go with a British guy.”

“That’s shitty. Sorry about that, man.”

Dean just shrugs it off. “Things happen for a reason, right?”

“True,” Seth says. 

Their milkshakes are brought over to them, the waitress telling them it’ll be a few more minutes on the food. 

“So, how is it?” Dean asks once Seth takes a sip.

Seth gives an approving nod. “This is really good.”

“Told you,” Dean says, grinning as he takes a sip of his own. “So, how was your first week at the shithole we call a high school?” Dean then asks.

“It’s actually a really nice school, better than some I’ve been to.”

Right, because Seth has been to four different high schools, and he’s only just starting his senior year. And that realization has Dean wondering. “Are you gonna be moving again?”

“I hope not. I’d like to go a whole year at one school. What a novel idea, attending one single school for the whole school year,” Seth says, stabbing his straw into his shake. “If I hadn’t run into you on Monday and you hadn’t been, ya know, nice enough to show me around, I probably wouldn’t have any…” he doesn’t know if he should call Dean a friend, because he hasn’t really had any true friends since he was in junior high, “any friends at all.”

“Even I have friends, and I’m a shithead most of the time,” Dean says. “I mean, I don’t have many, but they don’t just tolerate my being a shithead, they actually like me for it. How would you not have friends?”

“I don’t like getting close to people, just to up and move away.” He laughs and shakes his head. “I’ve never even dated since I didn’t want to just up and leave on a moment’s notice.”

Their burgers are brought over to them, and they smell so good, both boys hungry after a long day at school.

Dean takes the bun off and dumps some ketchup onto his burger. “Now, I don’t believe that. You never went with a girl because you were worried about being a heartbreaker?” He shakes his head. “No way.”

“The only time I didn’t move around was in junior high. That was two years in the same school, and in seventh grade, we were all new to the school. I’d been told we’d be there for a while, so I thought maybe I could make some friends. I was in that school district until halfway through freshman year. I didn’t want that to happen again.” Seth takes a big bite out of his burger, because he needs some time. He’s allowing himself to get close to Dean and he hates knowing that he could have to pack up and go anytime in the near future. He never told anyone else at his last schools about his worries, because he never let himself be that friendly with anyone. And now he’s confessing things to Dean he didn’t think he’d tell anyone.

Dean doesn’t know what to say, either. So, he takes a bite, as well. With his mouth full, he mumbles, “Good, right?” and gives a thumbs up.

Seth grins and nods, returning the thumbs up.

Once they finish up their food, they talk a little more about school. How Seth’s enjoying his classes, whereas Dean never enjoys classes. “I’m glad I ran into you.”

“Me, too,” Dean admits. “Though, I thought for sure you were actually gonna avoid me.” When Seth cocks his head slightly, a confused expression on his face, he elaborates, “You said you stayed away from the bad boy types.”

“What can I say?” Seth replies with a grin. He really does like Dean, and the whole bad boy look really is quite appealing. Though, he can’t say that directly to Dean, not unless he wants to get punched in the face and shunned by the guy. “You were just a really helpful bad boy.”

“Sucks I missed my window of opportunity to show you the fourth floor swimming pool.”

“I’ll have you know that I was told before arriving to not believe anyone trying to sell you a pass to the swimming pool. Do people actually buy that?”

“You’d be surprised.”

They both slide out of the booth and stand, heading to the door. “How are you gonna get home?” Seth asks, opening the door and seeing the bike stand.

“I can walk. The real question here is do _you_ know how to get home from here?” Dean asks.

“I have no clue,” Seth answers. He hasn’t been through this part of the city before, and while he thinks he has a vague idea of what general direction he needs to head in, he’s not totally sure. Before starting school, his father drove him there and he paid attention to every detail so he’d know how to get there on his bike. School is the only place he knows how to get to and home from. 

“Good things you’re friends with me, then. I know every street in the city.”

Seth tells him his address and Dean discovers that Seth only lives a couple minutes from his apartment complex. “You’re not that far from me,” he tells him. “Let me ride on your handlebars again and I’ll show you.”

“Fair enough,” Seth replies. 

They make it to Seth’s house in good time. “Told you I know my way around,” Dean says, hopping off the bike. 

“Good thing.” He gets off his bike to walk it up the driveway. “I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah,” Dean answers with a grin. “Before school, me, Randy and Roman go to the smoker’s patio.”

Seth smiles back. “I might just show up.” He watches Dean as he walks off, then bends down to pull open the garage door. He walks his bike inside and sets it off to the side before heading in. His mother gives him a good staredown once he gets inside, asking where he’s been. “I was with Dean. We went to this burger joint, Frosty’s, after school. He knows this city like the back of his hand, don’t worry.”

She eases up on him after that. It’s been so long since he’s gone out with a friend. Still, her son is a good kid, and she’s guessing it was Dean on the bike, and from the looks of him, he’s probably not the greatest influence. “Just be careful, ok?”

“I know, Mom. I can handle myself.” He gives her a reassuring smile, though even he doesn’t really know what he’s in for getting to know Dean Ambrose. 

~~~

“I think I need to get a car,” Dean says. It’s Monday morning, and he’s got a few minutes before the first bell rings. He lights up a cigarette and leans against the wall. 

“You’ve been saying that for a while,” Roman replies.

“You shoulda got one last year when you were still going with Renee. Maybe then you would have at least gotten some pussy,” Randy says before taking a drag off his own cigarette. 

“Hey, fuck you.”

“I know someone who’s selling a beater,” Roman pipes up before his two friends start really going at it.

“Really?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. It’s only a few years old, I guess, but it’s beat to shit. They bought a new car and just wanna get this one off their hands.”

“I want it.” Dean might not have a car of his own, but he’s very mechanically inclined. He’s worked in a garage for a couple years now and he’s been saving up every penny he earns. And now might just be his opportunity. He’s never met a car he can’t fix. If this is going to be his car, he’s going to put his all into it. 

“I’ll see if my dad can talk to him, figure out a time to meet him?” 

“Yeah, do that.”

“Hey?” comes a voice from behind them, sounding very unsure.

“Seth, didn’t think you’d show up,” Dean greets, grinning. 

“Wasn’t really sure where this place was,” he admits. 

He sees Roman raising an eyebrow at him. Obviously Dean told Seth where he hangs out every morning. And every lunch break. And sometimes _during_ school. And a lot of times after school. He just shrugs. “Well, you found it.” He brings his smoke up to his lips and takes a drag. “Want one?”

Seth shakes his head. “No, thank you.” 

The bell rings shortly after Seth arrives, having taken so long to get there. Dean groans, not wanting to go to class. Roman at least has a reason to keep up his grades, as he’s the only jock in their little group. He just doesn’t hang out with the jocks, as he and Dean had been friends since the first day of junior high, even though Roman is from a very well off family and Dean is about as far opposite as a person can get. So, even when he made first string on the football team his freshman year, he never ditched Dean in favor of the letterman jacket jocks. All the more reason he loves Roman like the brother he never had.

As they walk inside, Dean falls into step besides Seth as Randy and Roman walk ahead of them. “You know your way around this school by now?”

“For the most part. I know how to get to where I need to go.”

“Just wait til next semester,” Dean teases.

“As long as next semester I’m still here, it hopefully won’t be an issue.”

Right. Because Seth can be out of his life any day if his dad has to up and move again. “Oh, yeah.”

Seth can actually hear the disappointment in Dean’s voice. “Hey, I don’t know if I’ll be moving. For all I know, my dad will spend the next ten years here. Believe me, I don’t want to move again. I’m pretty sick of it.” He’s also letting himself get close to people, which he never intended to do, and the more time he spends with Dean, the less he wants to go anywhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his own Greased Lightning to work on. Dean and Seth get closer, and then they go to the drive-in movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the response to the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! Just one more chapter to go after this one, and remember, there's that explicit rating for a reason ;)

“My dad bought the car,” Roman says once Dean shows up.

“He what?” Dean asks, crestfallen. 

“He says you can pay him back whenever you can. Says he’s more understanding of the installment plan than our crotchety old neighbor.”

At that, Dean goes wide eyed. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Before he knows what’s happening, Dean’s arms are flung around him in a tight hug, which he returns.

“I don’t know what to say. Tell him thank you. And that I’ll get him the money as soon as I can. I’ve got some saved up, you know that.”

“Don’t worry. He knows you’re good for it. He wouldn’t have done it for you otherwise.”

“Your dad is the best.”

Seth arrives to see their embrace. He’s not sure if he should say anything, or if he should wait it out. Randy arrives right behind him, though, and he does comment, “Hey, we gonna break up this love fest anytime soon?”

Dean and Roman break apart, and Dean’s got a huge smile on his face. “Guess who’s getting a car?”

“About damn time,” Randy says, then winks. “You got a girl in mind to take for a spin?”

With a quick glance at Seth, Dean shakes his head. “No, I uh… not yet.”

“We’ll find you someone, don’t worry,” Randy assures him.

“Whatever you say, Randy,” Dean replies, taking another glance at Seth, his mind flashing all these images of the two of them going for a spin in his new car… then going for a spin in the back seat of his new car. They’re dangerous thoughts, he knows that, but he can’t help it, can’t make them stop. As long as they stay to himself, he can think about him and Seth in the back seat all he wants.

When the bell rings to start the school day, Dean falls back with Seth as they make their way into the building. “So, you’re finally getting that car,” Seth says.

“I can’t wait. Rome says it’s in bad shape, but it’s only a few years old. I should be able to fix it up nice.”

“How can it be in such bad shape if it’s only a few years old?”

“No idea. I’ll find out soon enough, I guess. But I never met a car I can’t fix. I won’t let this one be the one that got away.”

“You work on cars?” Seth asks.

“Been working in a garage for a couple years now. Weekends, some days after school, that kinda gig.”

“Nice. Is that what you want to do?”

“Don’t see why not,” Dean answers. “I already know how to do it, I’ve got connections.” He shrugs. He knows it’s not some glamorous career that involves going off to college and getting a fancy degree, but he likes it, he knows it and he knows he’ll always have work as long as people still keep buying cars. 

“At least you have that as a goal. My dad thinks I should join the military, because that’s clearly such a great life. My mom is firmly against me joining the military. She thinks I should be a doctor. To which my dad says I could be a doctor in the military.”

“And what do you want to do?” Dean asks as the bell for the first class rings, leaving them one of the few stragglers out in the hallway, late to class.

“I don’t have a goddamn clue.”

~~~

“How’s the car repair going?” Roman asks about a week after Dean picked up the car from his house.

“Slow as fucking molasses. Your neighbor didn’t think to mention the water damage and the fact that he must have backed up into a brick wall repeatedly?”

“I told you it was in rough shape.”

“That’s putting it mildly. Once she’s done, though, she’s gonna be better than brand new.” Dean leans back against the wall, taking a drag off his cigarette, a smile on his face.

“Thinking about your car again?” Randy asks as he and Seth join their two friends on the patio. At Dean’s nod, he goes on, “Pretty sure you’ve got a bigger boner for that car than you ever did for your ex. Actually, I’m pretty sure you’ve spent more time in this car than you ever spent in your ex.”

“That’s because my car’s not a prissy little goody two-shoes. And she’ll never decide that a British make and model is better than American made.”

Randy laughs, muttering something about Dean’s sad existence. 

“Is the car coming along?” Seth asks.

“Like I told Roman, slowly but surely. I’ll have her purring like a kitten in no time.”

~~~

“Did you wanna come see the car?” Dean asks Seth at the end of the week. They’re back at Frosty’s enjoying another burger and milkshake. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not? Roman’s seen some of the progress, so… did you want to, too?”

“Yeah, sure. Have you been working on it every day?”

“Sure have. I’d stay all night, but my boss is pretty big on me actually doing my homework and staying in school. All that bullshit. But I work on it for a few hours every night. He helps out when he can, too. My boss, I mean.”

Dean takes one last slurp of his milkshake, wanting to get every drop, before he slides out of the booth. Seth pops his last fry into his mouth before joining Dean. “So, where’s the shop you work at?”

Pointing up the road, Dean answers, “There.”

Seth follows Dean’s finger and sees that two buildings up the road, there’s a mechanic shop. “Well, that’s convenient.”

They two head over and the first thing Dean does is greet his boss. “Afternoon, Mr. Conaway.”

Looking up from his paperwork, he smiles at Dean. “Back to do some work on that car of yours?”

“Not today. But I’ll be back tomorrow, since I’ve got all day.”

“So you stopped by for your paycheck?” 

“Well, I hadn’t, no, but I’ll take it.” He heads into the office, Seth now standing awkwardly in the doorway. Dean gets his paycheck, then introduces Seth. “I was just showing off to my friend Seth.” 

Seth smiles and gives a little wave when Mr. Conaway looks to him. “Hi,” he adds.

Mr. Conaway just shakes his head. “You and that car… Remember, you’ve got actual work to do tomorrow, you can’t just tinker around.”

“I know, Sir.”

With a nod, he dismisses the two teenagers and gets back to his paperwork. He’s glad he’s got Dean working for him. He’s a good kid when he wants to be. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be so respectful of someone,” Seth says as they head off to the garage.

“Hey, you’ve known me for a solid two weeks now, what makes you think I’m not respectful?”

Seth quirks an eyebrow at him. “It doesn’t take all that long to figure you out, ya know.”

“I’ll give you that. He’s been good to me.” Dean shrugs. “He’s… kinda like the father I never had.” And, yeah, he doesn’t admit that to _anyone_ , even if his friends already may suspect that.

“That’s good, then. That you have him.”

“Not like I have much of a mother, either,” Dean mutters. He shakes off the frown marring his face when he gets to his car, though. Then, a huge beaming smiles breaks out over his face. “On a better note… here she is.”

“Well, uh, you’ve still got a lot of work to do,” Seth says. He turns to Dean, who’s kind of glaring at him a bit. “But I’m sure it looks a hell of a lot better than it used to.”

“I wish I could show you what it looked like when I first rolled it in here. Had to get new parts for it, and everything. It’s costing me more than I though, ya know, with the parts and shit, but Mr. Conaway obviously has some connections and can get the parts cheap.” Dean runs his hand along the front end. “I’m gonna put a lot of hours into this project, but it’ll be worth it.”

“You mean when you finally find that girl Randy keeps talking about?” Seth asks.

Dean turns and looks at Seth, thinking of him next to him in the passenger seat. “Or maybe just hanging out with you more,” Dean says, knowing that he’s taking a chance by saying that, just because of what it could imply. 

Seth really hopes that he’s not blushing. Because that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen. Especially if Dean figures out that he’s blushing because he really does want to be the one Dean takes for a spin in his car. He’s been able to avoid getting attached to people at his previous schools, but with Dean he finds himself getting closer and closer to him, and it’s only been a few weeks. Still, the more he gets to know Dean, the closer he gets to him, the more he just wants to fling his arms around him and kiss him and do way more things in the back of Dean’s car with him. “That’d be nice,” Seth says, smiling, hoping he’s not giving any of his feelings away. He likes Dean a whole lot and doesn’t want him to end up bashing his face in because he’s gay.

Dean smiles again, dimples out in full force. Seth just wants to melt at the sight. “Like I said though, I’ve got a long way to go before she’s finished. I need to fix a bunch of the back end, replace the carpeting, reupholster the seats, rewire some things.” He opens the door and there’s still a faint muggy smell from the water damage. “Buy an air freshener.” Still, he gestures for Seth to look inside. 

Walking to the side of the car, Seth looks in and sees the interior. It’s not too bad looking, but he can smell why Dean wants an air freshener. “You must be so ready to finish this though.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Dean answers. He shuts the door, then leans against it, resting his hand on the hood. “She’s gonna be a bright cherry red once I’m done. White seats, white carpeting, all white interior. She’s gonna be beautiful. More beautiful than any woman you’ll ever see, believe that.”

“I believe it,” Seth says. “You sure you don’t want to do some work tonight? I can stick around if you want. Or I can leave.”

Dean has to admit, he wouldn’t mind doing some work on the car right then. It’s all he can ever think about doing during the day, anyway. “You don’t need to stay.”

Seth shrugs. “I don’t mind. Unless you don’t want someone distracting you, talking your ear off.”

Grinning, Dean replies, “I don’t mind.”

Finding a chair, Seth takes a seat and watches Dean set to work. There’s some conversation between them, mainly Seth asking exactly what Dean is doing, and it’s nice. Seth hasn’t been this comfortable around anyone in a long time. And he likes it, realizes that he’s missed this in all the time he’s let himself be the loner. The more he talks to Dean, the more he prays he won’t have to move again.

~~~

“I’d rather be anywhere else but here,” Dean says once he gets to school. He unrolls his sleeve and gets a cigarette out of the box. 

“You mean you’d rather be at the garage.”

“Same difference,” Dean replies as he fishes out his lighter from his jeans pocket.

“What are you gonna do with yourself once you finish it?”

Dean quirks his eyebrow at Roman, amused. “Drive it?”

“No, I mean, this is actually giving you motivation to go do something every day. Once it’s done—”

“Once it’s done, I’ll have a working car that’s all mine, that I fixed, that I can drive around whenever I want, wherever I want. And I’ll still have work, I’ll still be working on cars. Plus, we both know that a car is never _really_ finished. I’ll still tinker around with her.” It’s that moment that Randy decides to show up, and he’s just about to open his mouth to make a comment, so Dean answers the question before Randy even has the chance to ask it. “No, I didn’t get a girl over the weekend. Do you even have a girl?”

“I have whatever girl I want to have,” Randy replies.

“Sooo, I take it that’s a no. And we don’t even know if your last summer fling, what was her name again?” 

“Felicia,” Roman answers.

“Right, Felicia. We don’t even know if she actually exists. For all we know, you’re just trying to live… what’s the word I’m trying to think of? Where someone else is doing something you want to do yourself?”

“Vicariously?” Seth says, having shown up without the others noticing, so engrossed in their conversation.

“Yeah, that’s the one. For all we know, you’re trying to live vicariously through me.”

“You wish,” Randy replies. 

“We never see you out with girls,” Dean goes on.

“Don’t need to go out with them to get what I want,” he says with a smirk. The truth of it is that he and the current football captain, John Cena, have been sleeping together for the past three years. His buddies don’t need to know that, though. And they definitely don’t need to know that Joanna, Antonia and Felicia, his summer beach house flings, have all also been John. 

“You’re such a pig,” Roman says. “There’s nothing wrong with being with just one girl.”

Randy raises a brow at him, then shakes his head. “Your loss.”

When the bell rings, Dean groans. “Goddammit. Can’t I just stay here all day?”

“And do what? Chain smoke?” Seth asks as he pushes up from the wall he was leaning against next to Dean. He watches as Dean rolls his cigarettes up into his sleeve and stomps out his smoke.

“Yeah?”

“You can’t hate school that much, can you?”

The group starts walking, Roman and Randy up ahead bickering about the benefits of going steady with Dean and Seth taking up the rear. “It’s just a bunch of bullshit. I’d rather be at the shop working and doing something _practical_ instead of wasting my time sitting in a bullshit classroom learning bullshit subjects I don’t give a shit about. At the shop, I’m learning how to not only fix cars, but run a business. Mr. Conaway is teaching me office stuff, too.”

“But he wants you to finish school, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, says it’s important to get my diploma. So, I’m sticking out the last couple months of this bullshit.”

Seth nudges Dean’s arm with his elbow and smiles. “It’ll be worth it.”

“It better be,” he says as they part ways to go to their first class of the day.

~~~

It’s mid October, right when Dean and Seth meet up before their second period class, when Dean asks, “Hey, Seth, you wanna go to the drive-in theatre tonight?”

“And how do you propose we get there? Walk?”

“Nah, I thought we’d drive there.”

Then it actually hits him, what Dean’s telling him. “Are you done with your car?”

“Well, I’d like to think of tonight as more of a test run, but, I mean, yeah, mostly,” he answers, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Yeah, I’d love to. I’ve never been to a drive-in before. Never had a car, ya know?”

“I’ve been a couple times, but I had to go with Randy or Roman. Here’s a hint, don’t ever do a double date to the drive-in movies.”

“Noted. See you after class?” Seth asks, now standing outside the door to Dean’s classroom.

“Yeah.” Dean is still smiling as he heads into the room.

~~~

“Frosty’s again?” Roman asks when he sees Dean standing outside the school that day, clearly not getting on his bus. 

“Nope. Going to the movies. The drive-in movies.”

“Your car’s finished? Wait, who are you going with?” He still asks it, even though he has a feeling he already knows.

“It’s more like a test run, but yeah, mostly. And I’m going with Seth.”

Roman nods. Just like he figured. “Just park in the back if you two plan on making out.”

“What?” Dean asks. He hadn’t planned on making out with Seth. Ever. He thinks about it often, but he’s not going to do it. Can Roman see right through him?

“It’s just this way you look at him,” Roman says, shrugging. “And you ask him to Frosty’s every week, now you ask him to go to the movies… you’ve gone on more dates with Seth than you ever did with Renee.”

“Oh,” Dean mutters. He didn’t realize he’d been so obvious about it. And now he’s given himself away to Roman, his longest standing friend, who could end this friendship at any second. Or who could run and tell everyone that Dean’s a queer who wants the new kid’s dick. 

“Just be careful, ok?”

Or he could be cool about it. Because that’s what Roman does. He’s cool as a cucumber. “I will be. I thought I was hiding it better than that, that’s all.”

“Well, you’re not.”

“Hey, sorry, I had to ask my math teacher something about the homework,” Seth says, joining them just then.

“No problem,” Dean replies. He glances to Roman, who’s giving him a look that reiterates his ‘be careful’ from just moments ago. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Seth looks to the parking lot, hoping to see the car.

“She’s still in the shop. Figured we could go, then head to the movies from there?”

“Sounds good.”

They say their goodbyes to Roman before heading off to get Seth’s bike. Once they reach the shop, Dean’s a ball of excited energy, ready to show off his hard work to Seth. And, ok, he can definitely see how Roman got the impression that he’s interested in Seth, because they’ve known each other for about two months and Seth is the first one Dean’s showing off his finished car to, he’s the one Dean’s taking to the movies, not Roman or Randy. Ok, so, he was extremely obvious about it, he just never knew. As long as Seth doesn’t figure him out, too.

They stand in front of the garage door that houses Dean’s car. “Ready?” Dean asks. He bends down and pulls up the door, revealing a car that looks brand new, nothing like the original junker that rolled into the shop.

“Holy shit,” Seth says, stepping into the garage. “This is _not_ the same car.”

“It sure is. Yeah, I had to replace some parts, but overall, this is probably 90, 95% original.”

“Did you paint it?” Seth asks, smoothing his hand over the back end, over one of the fins. The car before was a light tan shade with tan upholstery and a tan roof and tan everything else. 

“Sure did. Cherry red, just like I told you.”

“Dean, this is incredible.” He runs his hand all along the back of the car as he walks around it. He peeks in the rear window and sees the seats, all done in white, just like Dean said he was going to do. 

“Thanks, man.”

“I can see why you want to do this now. I mean, when I saw the car before, I thought you were just throwing new parts in there but you just… you really made this car look better than new. You’ve got a real talent for this.”

Dean can feel himself blushing at the compliments. He’s not used to getting praise from anyone, aside from the occasional “good work, kid” from Mr. Conaway. But to hear it from Seth makes him feel almost giddy on the inside. “Thank you. You ready to go?”

“Are the movies even open yet?” Seth asks. “It’s still pretty light out.”

“Probably not. But I’m open to just driving around for a while. Like I said, this is a test run.”

“Ok, let’s do that.”

So, they get in and Dean begins driving around. He drives down back road after back road, taking Seth on a tour of the entire town. “This was my elementary school,” Dean says as they drive past a long brick building. “Six years of hell.”

“Dean! How do you hate school when you’re six years old?”

“Ok, so maybe first grade wasn’t too bad. And neither was second. Or third, fourth or fifth… but sixth grade? That was hell. And this place,” Dean says as they drive past a three story brick building, “was two years in the burning pits of hell.”

“Ah, your junior high school.”

“Yeah. Junior high. But I met Roman there, so it wasn’t all bad. Still awful, but it could have been worse.”

“I hear ya,” Seth agrees, and Dean nods. He’s heard about Seth’s past few years, hopping from state to state, school to school. “When did you meet Randy?”

“Freshman year. We met skipping out on class one day the first week of school.”

“That’s one way to create a bond.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean agrees. “I bummed a smoke off him, too. Apparently, that puts you in a life debt to him, which I’m still paying off given the amount of smokes I’ve let him bum off of me.”

Seth chuckles. He’s seen it with his own two eyes. “He’s a nice guy, though.”

“He is. That’s why I keep him around.”

“I really hope I don’t have to move this year. I like you guys a lot,” Seth says. “I like having friends.”

“We’d have met somehow,” Dean says. “Even if you hadn’t run into me, we’d still have become friends.”

“You mean like everything happens for a reason?” Seth asks.

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean shrugs because he’s not usually one for taking about fate or how things are meant to be, but he’s sure that Seth is meant to be in his life.

They’re silent for a while, until Dean states that he should go fill up. They stop at a gas station and contemplate grabbing a snack inside, but decide against it, since they’re going to be getting food at the movies. “Maybe we should head to the theatre now?” They’ve been driving around for a while and it’s getting dark and a little chilly now. Seth agrees, and Dean heads off to the next town over, where the theatre is located. To get there, he decides to finally drive Seth past his place. He’s not particularly proud of the fact that he lives in the projects, but it’s all his mother can afford right now, and it’s a part of him Seth needs to know about. “This is where I live,” he says, pointing out the passenger window. 

Seth looks out and sees the run down apartment buildings. It’s certainly not the best part of town to be from, and he’s suddenly sad for Dean, that such a great guy has to live there. But he’s also amazed that Dean’s been able to overcome the odds, so to speak, and not fall into the same life as his mother. Dean doesn’t talk about her often, but when he does, it’s generally not good things. He’s not really sure what to say, though. He doesn’t know what might be insulting to Dean’s pride, or not. So, he goes with, “Bet all that money you were saving for your car is going for a house next.”

“Thinking about it,” Dean says. “I want my own business, too. Someday.”

“You’ll get there. Talent like this? I can’t imagine why anyone would want to see anyone else. Your boss should park this car out front of his shop to display the kind of work you can do.”

“I’ll be parking it there, anyway,” Dean says. “No way I’m leaving this at the shithole I live in. She’ll get raped and pillaged overnight.”

“You’ll hardly be able to drive your car if you leave it there.”

“I don’t mind. I don’t need to drive all the time. Just, you know, special occasions.”

“This is a special occasion?” Seth asks.

“Of course. It’s my first solo trip to the movies and your first time _ever_ going to the drive-in movies. I’d say that’s a pretty big deal.”

“You’re right, that sounds like a good enough reason to me.”

They drive for a few more minutes before they reach the entrance to the drive-in. Dean pays for them both, mind quickly flashing back in that instant to the comment Roman made about him going on more dates with Seth than Renee. And, ok, yeah, that might actually be true. “Where do you think I should park?” Dean asks. He scans the parking lot and there aren’t many people there yet, so he really has free range.

“Probably somewhere in the back. Fewer people around that could hit you, right?” Seth suggests.

“Good point.”

Then Dean thinks of Roman’s other comment, about parking in the back if he wants to make out with Seth. And as he looks over at Seth, he really, _really_ wants to.

Once they park and Dean puts the top down, Seth smiles at him. “I’ll go get some popcorn. Did you want a soda?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a Coke,” he says, reaching for his wallet.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Seth tells him, walking off before Dean can pull so much as a dollar out of his wallet.

Dean reclines his seat a little, closing his eyes. All he can see behind his closed lids is Seth’s smiling face. The next time he opens his eyes is when he hears Seth saying his name. “Huh?”

“Ah, you’re finally awake. Could you take something? I can’t get the door with my hands full and I didn’t think you’d appreciate me plopping the popcorn down on the seat.”

And that’s when Dean sees that Seth’s hands are completely full with two huge cups of soda and a big tub of popcorn. “You’re damn right I wouldn’t appreciate that.” He hadn’t intended on dozing off. He reaches out and grabs his drink and the popcorn. Seth makes his way around the car and opens his door, sliding into the seat. “You better not get any popcorn grease on my new seats,” Dean teases.

“Sir, yes, Sir,” Seth replies.

The parking lot fills up fairly quickly. There are a lot of cars in front of them now, and they’re seeing a lot of bodies sitting on the hoods of their cars. They don’t really care, though. They’re here more for the experience than the movie, anyway.

Once it gets a little darker out, the movie finally begins. They’ve already gone through a good bit of the popcorn, hands brushing against one another’s from time to time, which Dean doesn’t mind in the least bit. Seth doesn’t mind it, either. 

The only downside of being out at night in the middle of October is that it gets cold quickly. It’s the reason Dean wanted to go tonight, because this is one of the last weeks the theatre is open for the season. It’s comfortable during the day, but at night the temperature drops, which Seth hadn’t quite thought of. They’re a good half hour into the movie when Dean looks over and sees Seth rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm up. He’s a little chilly himself, but not to the point Seth is. So, he reaches behind him and grabs his leather jacket. “Here, put this on,” he says, thrusting his jacket at Seth.

“What? No, I couldn’t,” Seth replies.

“Put the damn thing on.”

“Ok, ok.” Seth takes the jacket and leans forward in his seat so he can slide it on. He feels instant relief against the cool night air.

Dean doesn’t know what makes him say it, but he says it, “Looks real good on you.”

Seth grins, then looks down at himself, checking out what he looks like. “Think I should get one of my own?”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Aren’t you gonna get cold now?” Seth asks after a few minutes.

“I’ll be fine,” Dean assures him, though he’s starting to feel the chill now.

“You can take your jacket back,” Seth tells him, leaning forward.

“No, no, you leave it on. You can move over, though, if you want?” he suggests.

Seth doesn’t hesitate. He grabs the nearly empty popcorn bucket and lifts it up so he can smoothly slide over the bucket seat into the middle. He then sets the bucket in his lap. “This is a lot warmer.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, feeling Seth’s thigh pressing against his own. He decides at that moment that watching the movie intently and ignoring the fact that Seth, wearing his leather jacket, is pressing up against him will help him to not pop an awkward boner that he can’t explain away.

They finish off their popcorn a few minutes later, and their sodas a little while after that. Neither of them want to move to throw out the trash, though. Even though neither will say it, both of them are enjoying the contact of the other. They’re also both slow when their hands end up on the other’s leg to pull away. And they don’t say a word when Seth’s upper body leans just that much closer into Dean’s.

They’re still sitting next to each other when the movie ends, and it’s with great reluctance that Dean offers to get out and throw the trash away. There are trashcans scattered around the lot and he finds one a few yards away. By the time he gets back, Seth’s moved over into the passenger seat. “What’d you think of the movie?” Dean asks, starting up the car and getting the top back on.

“I don’t know if that was the greatest or worst things I’ve ever seen in my life,” Seth answers about the night’s feature: Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. 

“I… yeah, agreed.” Dean never cared about liking the movie, though, he really only wanted to spend time with Seth.

Getting out of the lot is a slow process, everyone trying to leave at once. But they finally make it out and get on the road. “You should stay at my place tonight,” Seth says.

“What?”

“You should stay at my place,” Seth repeats. “I mean, you’d have to drop me off then drive all the way back to the shop just to walk home, right? Stay over.”

Glancing over at Seth, he can see the pleading look in those big brown eyes, and he just can’t say no. “If your mom’s ok with it…”

“Well, she’ll probably be kinda pissed I stayed out this late without telling her where I am, but I think she’ll be ok with you staying the night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stays over at Seth's house after their trip to the drive-in movies and their friendship progresses from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. Hope you all enjoy the last chapter!

Seth is right, his parents are both pretty pissed that he hadn’t told them where he was going. They’ve gotten used to him being late on Fridays because he and Dean have been going to Frosty’s almost every week. But then he still didn’t come home and it was getting dark. He apologizes profusely and swears up and down that he’s ok and slips in the little ask about Dean staying the night. “He’ll have to drive all the way downtown just to walk back home again. It’s so late as it is…” Seth trails off and gives that same pleading look to his parents. 

It works.

“Of course Dean can stay. You two head upstairs and I’ll go find an extra pillow and blanket,” Seth’s mom says. This is the first time since junior high Seth has had a friend over, and she can’t possibly say no to that. 

Seth leads the way up to his room. “This is it,” he says, flicking the light switch on and gesturing inside. There are still some boxes scattered around, but, to be fair, those boxes hadn’t really been unpacked from his last move, either. 

“Nice,” Dean says, looking around. It’s bigger than his room, though nowhere near as decorated with magazine cutouts. In fact, there’s nothing on the walls. Probably because that would be more hassle than anything to take down should he move again any time soon. 

“Not really. It’s a mess.”

“You just moved.”

“Over a month ago.”

Dean shrugs. “I wouldn’t have unpacked, either.”

Realizing that he still has Dean’s jacket on, he takes it off and hands it back to its rightful owner. “Thanks again for that.”

“No problem,” Dean says, tucking it under his arm. “Like I said, it suits you.” Seth smiles at him and Dean can’t get enough of that little gap between his teeth. It adds to Seth’s charms.

A light knock on the doorframe alerts them to the fact that Seth’s mom is there now. “I’ve got that pillow and blanket,” she says. “Have a good night, boys.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Rollins,” Dean says, now holding the items she brought. 

Once she leaves, Seth closes the door. “You can take the bed, if you want, and I can get the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll sleep on the floor,” Dean says, lying out the blanket over the carpeted floor. 

“If you’re sure.” Seth sits on his bed, and Dean joins him, neither quite ready to go to sleep. “So, your mom doesn’t mind that you’re all night without telling her where you are?”

“Nope. Never has, never will. I could be out running a brothel and snorting cocaine right now and she wouldn’t give a shit.”

“That’s pretty bad,” Seth says.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“You, um, want some pajama pants?” Seth offers. Anything to change the subject. It’s clearly a sore spot with Dean. 

“Sure.”

Seth rummages through his drawers to find some pants that might fit Dean. “Here, these should fit,” he says, tossing the plaid flannel pants to Dean. He pulled out a similar pair for himself, as well. 

Holding the pants, Dean asks where the bathroom is, so he can change and relieve himself of all the soda he drank. Seth points him towards it. A few minutes later, Dean is back. Shirtless. And wearing Seth’s pants. Seth has to fight the urge to just stare at Dean’s naked torso. So he says, “I’ll be right back,” and hurries out of the room.

Dean is pretty certain that that is moment he knows that his feelings are returned tenfold. 

Seth takes his time in the bathroom, pretty sure he’s doing his dentist proud by how long he’s spent brushing his teeth. But he can’t stay in there forever. He takes a quick piss, then changes into his own pajama pants. He usually sleeps with his shirt off, just like Dean, but having Dean there makes him feel nervous. He knows he’s got a nice trim body, but next to Dean’s, in his mind anyway, there’s no comparison. In the end, though, he says fuck it and goes back to his room shirtless. When he gets back, Dean gives him a look of appreciation, too. Which, ok, he wasn’t expecting that. 

Dean is sitting on his bed, and he takes a seat, too. “Well, um, night?” he says awkwardly. 

“Hold on, one thing first.” Dean takes the chance to lean forward and press his lips to Seth’s. And Seth doesn’t pull back. He’s surprised, yes, most definitely, but his lips part soon enough to let Dean’s tongue slip into his mouth. The kiss is slow, languid, more of an exploration of one another than the normal frantic teenaged makeout sessions. Seth now hopes they have those, too. When Dean pulls back, he’s smiling. “Night, Seth,” he then says before moving to the floor.

Seth touches his lips, then leans over to switch off the light. “Night, Dean.” He lays his head down and shuts his eyes, certain that any dreams he has that night will be about the boy sleeping on the floor right next to him.

~~~

Things are… interesting the next morning. Seth awakes and leans over to find Dean is most definitely there, dozing on his left side. He reaches down and lets his fingers brush through the soft blonde curls. Dean turns under his hand and opens his eyes, meeting Seth’s. “Morning,” Seth says.

“Morning,” Dean returns. He sits up and Seth’s hand falls away. Once he stretches out, he stands, only to sit down on the edge of Seth’s bed. 

“Did you sleep ok?” Seth asks, now sitting him himself.

“At least you don’t have hardwood floors,” Dean replies. “But, really, it wasn’t bad.”

“Well, that’s good.” He pauses for a moment, then goes on, “So, about last night…” He trails off, feeling himself blush. Dean quirks a brow at him, so he continues, “I mean, why’d you kiss me?”

“I wanted to.”

“Oh, do you go around kissing all your friends, or something?”

Dean laughs. “No. Just you. I wanted to the whole movie, ya know. Especially when you put on my jacket. You just looked so good.”

“Really? You did?”

Dean reaches over and runs his hands through the mess of hair on Seth’s head. Usually, it’s all gelled up, not a hair out of place, but now it’s just as much of a mess as his own is most days. “Yeah. Wanna do it again?”

Seth nods. “Yeah.”

They both lean in and knock their noses together. Seth lets out a nervous chuckle, leaning back a bit before adjusting himself just enough that when he goes in again, their lips meet. He can feel Dean’s hand still in his hair, gripping just slightly as they both allow their lips to part. Dean moves up the bed on his knees and Seth slowly lowers himself down onto the pillow as they continue to kiss. His hands wrap around Dean’s head and into his hair, holding tight. 

Dean pulls back after a while, teeth nipping lightly at Seth’s lower lip as he does so. He grins down at Seth. “Goddamn, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Yeah? Me, too,” Seth admits. His stomach takes that moment to growl loudly enough for both boys to hear it. “And apparently my stomach has the worst timing.”

“To be fair, popcorn and soda isn’t the best dinner we coulda had,” Dean says, now feeling hungry himself. He climbs over Seth and gets off the bed. “I guess I’ll go change,” he says, though all he really wants to do is get his tongue back in Seth’s mouth. Realistically, he knows that’s not a wise move, because Seth’s parents are around, and his dad probably has guns. God, if Seth had been a girl, he’s sure his father wouldn’t let him within 100 yards of him. Or her, in that scenario. He grabs his cloths and heads to the bathroom, wondering if jerking off in a friend’s house is acceptable.

Seth is having a similar debate, only he’s wondering if he has time to get one out quick in the couple minutes Dean will be gone. He doesn’t think so. Thankfully, his mother knocks on the door to see if he’s awake. That’s an instant boner killer. She lets him know that she’s starting breakfast and to come down when he and Dean are ready. When Dean returns, Seth makes a quick trip to the bathroom himself. “My mom should have breakfast going now,” Seth says once he’s back in fresh clothes and has restyled his hair.

“Shit, does your mom do this every day?” 

Seth shrugs. “Mostly.”

“Maybe I’ll just move in here. I have to fend for myself most of the time.” They walk down the stairs and Dean is in awe of the sight. Seth’s mom appears to be cooking a feast. And his dad is flipping bacon in a pan, as well. “They both cook?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, my dad’s a great cook. It’s always nice when he’s home.”

“Do you cook?” 

“Here and there,” Seth answers, grabbing some plates to set the table. “I’ve been known to cook dinner now and again.”

“You’ll have to show me some tips so I can maybe make something edible.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” he agrees, because he really wants to spend more time with Dean. He wants to spend a lot more time with Dean. 

There’s some idle chatter over breakfast, mostly Seth’s mom asking Dean about school and Seth’s dad asking Dean about the car parked in the driveway. He’s much more inclined to talk about the car than he is school.

Both help to clean up, even though Seth insists he doesn’t have to. But Dean wants to, because he likes Seth and his family and it’s the least he can do. Soon enough they’re able to head back up to Seth’s room. “Wanna make out some more?” Dean asks.

Seth glances to the closed door, knowing that his parents could come in at any time. “Yeah.”

~~~

“How was the test run?” Roman asks Dean Monday morning.

“She ran like a dream,” Dean tells him. “You’ll have to come and see her soon.”

Roman nods, because he really does want to see the final product. He’s the only one who saw what Dean had to start with. “How was the movie?”

“How good can a movie called the Attack of the 50 Foot Woman actually be?” Dean questions in response.

“And that’s why guys go to the movies with their girls, so they don’t have to watch the movies they show,” Roman says.

“We both watched the movie,” Dean tells him. 

“Hey,” Seth greets when he meets his friends. “You left this,” he says, handing Dean his leather jacket. 

“Thanks. I realized a little too late that I left it… thought I still had it in the car.” He slips his jacket on, pulling down the hem. He looks to Roman and see the raised eyebrow. “I ended up staying over Seth’s, since the movie got out so late,” he explains, which only earns him a second raised eyebrow. “His mom makes great fried eggs.”

When the bell rings, Roman stops Dean before he can go walk off with Seth. “We are going to talk.”

~~~

“I have a bus to catch,” Dean says at the end of the day when Roman stops by his locker.

“I’ll drive you home, you know I’m good for that,” Roman tells him. “It’ll have to be after football practice, though.”

“Fine,” Dean says. “But we’re going out back if we’re gonna talk.”

“Lead the way.”

In a few minutes they’re out back on the smoker’s patio. There’s no one else there, and Dean pulls out his pack to light up. “So, what exactly are we talking about?”

“You two didn’t do anything at the movies, did you?” he asks.

“No. I’m not fucking stupid, you know.” He takes a drag and blows out a puff of smoke. “He sat next to me but I didn’t make a move on him, or whatever.”

“I’m just worried about you. I know that sometimes you just… do things without thinking about the consequences. Or without thinking about anything, for that matter.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you right now,” Dean says, taking another deep drag. “It’s not even any of your business. Besides, I wouldn’t do anything to Seth. I mean, anything to hurt him, or risk his safety.”

Roman knows that. Dean has very few friends, but the now three that he has, he’d go to the ends of the earth for. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I still don’t worry about you.”

“You got nothing to worry about,” Dean assures him. “I’ll be on my best behavior while out in public with him.”

“That actually leads me to another question… why did you stay at his place?”

“You know I’m leaving the car at the shop, right?” Dean asks. “He thought it’d be better if I stayed instead of having to drive the car to the shop, then walk home.”

“Ok, well, that makes sense. I thought you were just trying to screw around with him, or something.” Dean can’t help the little upturn of his lips at that, and Roman shakes his head. “Oh, you did not sleep with him, did you?”

“No, no, we didn’t do that. Yet.”

“Jesus Christ, Dean. Just please be careful.”

“I will be. You’re the only one that will ever know about this. And, remember, you only know because you figured it out on your own. I never outright told you.”

“I figured it out because you’re so obvious about it.”

“I’m not queer,” Dean blurts out.

“Never said you were. But whatever it is you are, maybe try and not fawn over Seth whenever you see him in the hallway?”

“I don’t _fawn_ ,” Dean replies.

“You do a little.”

They bicker some more while Dean works his way through another cigarette. Once he stomps out the cigarette, he and Roman head back into the school where Roman has very little time to change before practice starts.

Dean follows him out to the field, where he sets up camp on the bleachers and promptly takes a nap. He wakes up when Roman throws a rock at him. “Hey!”

“Come on, time to go.”

Roman changes out of his clothes, not taking a shower so he doesn’t hold up Dean any longer. 

“Thanks for driving me home.”

“Well, it was my fault you missed your bus… though you were the reason why we had to talk, which in turn caused you to miss your bus. So, in the end, it is still your fault.”

“You’re an ass.”

When Roman pulls up in front of Dean’s building, he says one more time, “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t. It’s not just me involved here,” Dean tells him, and he means that. 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~~~

“You two still going to Frosty’s every week?” Randy asks Dean and Seth come Friday.

Dean shrugs. “Just about. Why?”

“I haven’t been there in ages.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be a problem if you actually decided to go steady instead of just ‘getting what you want’ from a girl,” Roman chimes in. 

“Those two aren’t going steady, but they still go all the time,” Randy says, not noticing the slight blush that crawls up Seth’s cheeks. “Mind if I join you today? I can drive.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean agrees. He likes going to Frosty’s with just Seth, but it would have been awkward to try and explain to Randy why he just wants to go with Seth. Plus, driving there would be nice for once. “Too bad you can’t join us, Rome.”

“I go there plenty,” he assures them. “Molly loves their shakes… especially when she doesn’t have to pay for them.”

~~~

Going to Frosty’s with Randy in tow just isn’t the same. It’s still good food and good company, yeah, but Dean’s gotten used to going with just Seth. Though, there is one perk, in that now Dean and Seth are sitting next to one another.

While they eat their burgers, Dean’s foot rubs against Seth’s. It’s completely intentional, and Dean finds it cute when Seth moves his foot away and apologizes. The next time he does it, Seth gives him a look. Dean returns it with a quick wink. And that’s when Seth catches on. 

It’s really funny, Dean decides, watching Seth talk to Randy while he’s distracted with the constant contact. The two of them don’t get the chance to talk a whole lot, so now they’re talking and Dean’s letting them, because he’s trying to figure out the best ways to touch Seth without others noticing. 

By the time they leave, Dean can see how much Seth is shifting around in his seat, and he hopes it’s all because of him. 

“Now, where am I taking you two?”

“Actually, how about we stop at the shop. You can finally see my car and I can take her for a spin.”

Randy agrees, and they pile into the car for the short drive up to the shop. “Is that it?” he asks, seeing the bright red car for the first time.

“There she is,” Dean says with pride.

“Jesus, Dean. I thought you were blowin’ smoke up my ass this whole time,” he admits. He knows that Dean works on cars, but he never knew just how talented his friend truly was. “I’m taking my car here next time it needs some work.”

“It’s about time, I’ve only been telling you that the past two damn years.”

~~~

“Are you guys going to the movies tomorrow?” Roman asks Thursday morning when they’re all around the smoker’s patio. 

“What’s going on at the movies tomorrow?” Dean asks.

“Last showing of the season. They’re doing a Halloween double feature with Creature From the Black Lagoon and The Thing From Another World. Me ‘n Molly are going,” he tells them.

Dean looks at Seth, who looks back at him. “Why not? You gonna go, Randy?”

“Probably not. I’ve got better things to do than watch some shitty horror movies,” he tells them. 

“You’re no fun, Randy,” Roman says. “What girl doesn’t want to go to the movies, neck with her guy for a while, then take it somewhere a bit more secluded?”

“Why waste time with all that other shit when you can get right to the secluded part?” Randy asks in return. In reality, he’d love to go out with John, neck with him for a bit in the parking lot, then go off somewhere more secluded. But, he can’t. He can’t even go to the movies with him because they’re not in the same circle. The only reason they started together was because they managed to get close at the beach without their usual friends around. So, they make due when they can. And they’ve made plans to make due that Friday.

“What a romantic,” Roman says with a roll of his eyes.

“I try.”

~~~

“Wanna head to Frosty’s after practice?” Roman asks the following day. “Then you can go get your car and we can head to the movies?”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean agrees. 

“You’re gonna be careful, right?” Roman then asks.

“I’m not planning on doing anything like that while we’re there. Gimme a little credit,” Dean says around his cigarette. He looks to his side when he hears footsteps and grins when he sees it’s Seth. “Hey. Roman’s driving us to Frosty’s after Roman’s football practice gets out, that cool?”

“Yeah.”

“Either of you seen these flicks before?” Dean asks them. 

“No,” Seth answers. “I don’t think my mom wanted me to see The Thing from Another World. She said it’d give me nightmares.”

“I saw Creature From the Black Lagoon,” Roman tells them. “Snuck into the theatre with my older cousins and watched it with them when it came out. My dad got real mad when he found out I didn’t go to the library.”

“Oh, you troublemaker, you,” Dean teases. “Sure you’re not gonna go, Randy?”

“I have plans for tonight, thank you very much.” Randy tosses his cigarette butt to the ground and stomps it out. “So, I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.”

~~~

Seth’s never really met Molly before. He’s seen her hanging around with Roman after school and occasionally in the hallway, but he’s yet to meet her. He’s highly impressed by her ability to chew gum and drink a milkshake at the same time. He’s also highly embarrassed when she says to Roman, “Your new friend is such a cutie. You’re such a cutie, Seth.”

“Thank you?” he replies before shoving a third of his burger into his mouth so he doesn’t have to say anything else. 

“Molls, you’re embarrassing the poor guy,” Roman says to her.

“What? It’s true. You must have the girls crawling all over you. I know a couple of my girlfriends have talked about you.”

He has to finish chewing and swallowing before he can ask, “They have?” He didn’t know he was gossip worthy. 

“Of course they have. Have you ever looked into a mirror? You’re adorable! Rome, tell him he’s adorable.”

“Really?” he looks to his girlfriend, who raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re adorable,” he tells Seth. He then glances to Dean, because he’s sure all this talk of Seth being cute, adorable and the center of cheerleader gossip is driving him crazy.

“Are you single?” Molly then asks.

Seth finds himself looking to Dean for assistance here. Because, _technically_ , yes, he’s single. But he really likes being with Dean. He just can’t go steady with Dean for obvious reasons. “It’s complicated?” he goes with in the end.

“What does that mean? You sleepin’ with someone?”

“Uh, well…” he starts, now put on the spot. He can’t say that he and Dean have been playing tonsil hockey the past couple weeks, that maybe he’s touched Dean’s dick a few times and that there was that one time he let Dean come down his throat. “I was with this girl at my last school. When I left I told her that we needed to keep in touch.”

“So, you never really broke up with her? You’re still keepin’ in touch with her?”

“Yeah,” he lies. 

“Well, when you’re over her, let me know.”

“Ok.”

They finish their food and shakes and then part ways. Roman takes Molly right to the theatre while Dean and Seth walk over to the car. “So, you were seein’ a girl at your old school?”

“You know I wasn’t. But you also know I can’t say I’ve been groping your ass the past couple weeks,” he says in a hushed voice, even though no one’s around. 

“No, guess not,” Dean says reluctantly. “I wouldn’t blame you though.”

“Blame me for what?” Seth asks, confused.

Dean unlocks his car doors, then replies, “If you took up Molly’s offer.”

“What? I wouldn’t do that.” He slides into the car and shuts the door, staring at Dean as though he grew another head. 

“Why not? If you started goin’ with one of her friends, at least you’d be able to go out and hold hands with her, take her to the movies and put your arm around her.” At that, Dean throws his arm around the back of Seth’s seat, using his arm for leverage as he turns his head to back out of the parking spot. 

“Well, what if I don’t _want_ to go with a girl? I don’t _want_ one of Molly’s friends. I like what we have going, Dean. A lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. So, can we just go to the movies now and not discuss this anymore?”

“Yeah.”

~~~

Even though they’re a little behind Roman, it’s still early enough to find a good spot once they get to the movies. They’re a couple cars down from Roman, but it’s not like they were going to talk to one another during the movies, anyway. “I’ll go get the popcorn and drinks. Coke again?” Seth asks.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. He watches Seth walk off and smiles to himself. After Renee last year, he didn’t think he’d bother with the whole romance thing again. Dating her had been a disaster. She never wanted to kiss him, because she said he always tasted like cigarette, which he didn’t like. She only let him put his hand up her shirt once, because she wanted to keep her modesty. So, sex was never even an option with her. Though, he figures, she probably has no issue lying back and thinking of England now that she’s with goddamn Wade Barrett. Still, he really wants to know where Randy finds all these girls that are willing to put out for him, because the one he dated was far from one of those girls.

Then Seth came along. He gets along with him, finds him really good looking and he’s just as into the physical part of things as he is. 

Seth is back soon, again with his hands so full of things that he can’t get in the car on his own. Dean rolls down his window and grabs his drink and the popcorn, setting the tub in the middle of the bucket seat. 

They eat some popcorn while they wait for the double feature to begin. This time, though, when their hands brush in the popcorn tub, they let their fingers linger on one another’s, Dean’s fingers trailing up and down Seth’s hand. They drink their sodas and munch on their popcorn, enjoying the movie. 

There’s a short break between the end of the first movie and the start of the second. Both Dean and Seth use that time to find a tree to pee behind, because the lines for the toilets are way too long. Dean stops by Roman’s car, knocking on the window to break up the groping session happening in the front seat. He grins when Roman gives him a dirty look. “Hey,” he greets. 

“Can I help you?” he asks, Molly leaning over his shoulder.

Dean shrugs. “Just came by to ask if you enjoyed the first movie. Guess now I’m here to ask if you watched the first movie.”

“Some of it. I’ve seen that one before, anyway, remember?” 

“Right, snuck into the movies with your cousins,” Dean says, recalling the conversation from earlier. “Well, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one.”

“I’m sure I will,” he replies.

“You, too, Molly,” he adds, ducking his head a bit lower so he can see her better.

“Thank you, Dean,” she says with a little grin. “You, too.”

“Will do.” He grins at them both once more before heading off, the opening scene of the movie just starting. He gets back into the car and grabs himself a handful of popcorn. 

It doesn’t take long for them to finish off the remaining popcorn, and when that’s done, they move the tub to the floor and Seth scoots over into the middle seat. No one is paying attention to them, either watching the movie or spending quality time with their boyfriend or girlfriend. So, they sit next to one another, Dean’s hand laced with Seth’s. 

Another thirty minutes into the movie, after thirty minutes of their legs brushing against one another’s and hands trailing up and down the other’s thigh, Dean leans over and whispers, “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Seth’s eyes go wide, because he had not been expecting that. “What?”

“I said I wanna fuck you so bad,” he repeats, then leans back and takes a sip of what’s remaining of his soda. 

“What? Right… right now?”

“You know I’d love to right now, but… we can’t.” He’s sure that there’s some couple here who’s hunkered down in the back of their car, but he and Seth can’t take that chance.

“Well, we’re going back to my house right after the movie,” Seth says.

“Nah, Seth, I want you in my car,” as he leans back towards him. “I want you naked in the back seat… even before I got this car, I knew I wanted a car so I could take you in the back seat,” he confesses. “I never thought I’d be able to, but I’d fantasize about it every day. And now you’re here and you’re into me just as much as I’m into you. And I wanna fuck you right there,” he says as his eyes flicker over towards the back seat.

“I want that, too,” Seth tells him. “I really wish we could leave right now.”

“Oh, me too.”

They both turn their attention back to the movie, but Dean’s hand is quick to start running up and down Seth’s thigh. He rubs down, up, down, up and then he slips his hand a bit more to the right. Seth gasps as Dean’s hand brushes over his jean covered cock. It’s hard, has been since Dean told him his thoughts. Dean palms at him and Seth actually whimpers a bit when the button on his jeans is undone and that hand slips inside. 

“Bet you want me to get you off right now,” Dean whispers into his ear. “It’d be so easy to. But I don’t want you to get off til I’m inside you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Seth moans, the idea alone making his dick twitch in anticipation. 

The movie can’t get over fast enough. Seth makes quick work of throwing out all their trash, and Dean doesn’t even bother saying goodbye to Roman. He’s just as eager to get out of there.

Once they make it out of the busy parking lot, they drive around for a bit until Dean finds a nice secluded road. There’s some moonlight coming into the car, but not much, which is a shame, because he wants to see all of Seth. But he doesn’t know where else he can go and not be noticed. “So,” he says once he’s parked.

Seth looks over at him, heart rate rising as he thinks about what’s to come. “So.”

“Take off your shoes and climb in the back,” Dean orders, already toeing off his shoes. He waits for Seth to crawl out back first, then he reaches over and unzips his backpack, where he grabs a tub of Vaseline, which he normally keeps in his bedroom for when he needs to take care of himself. He crawls into the back himself and positions himself over Seth. He leans down to kiss him, their tongues tangling together in a frenzied kiss. When he leans back, he pulls his shirt off and throws it over the passenger seat.

With Dean shirtless, Seth takes the opportunity to run his hands up Dean’s abdomen and chest. He smoothes his hands back down over the hard planes of Dean’s body, loving the feel of those solid muscles beneath his palms and fingertips. 

“Come on, my turn,” Dean says, tugging at the hem of Seth’s shirt. Sitting up, Seth allows Dean to tug the shirt off and over his head. Dean then captures Seth’s mouth in a kiss, pushing him back down into the seat.

Seth moves his hands to Dean’s back, then slides them down to grab a handful of his ass. He’s disappointed when in one hand, all he gets is a handful of wallet. “Your pants are in the way,” Seth says, breaking the kiss.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “Yours, too.” They both separate for a moment to slip out of their pants. Dean, however, pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and opens it. He holds up a little square foil packet. “When I started seeing Renee, Randy got this for me. Said it’s his fifty cent insurance policy.”

“You never used a rubber with her?” Seth asks, wondering how there could be no little Deans running around if that was the case. Then it hits him. “You never used a rubber because you never had sex with her?” At Dean’s nod, he goes on, swallowing hard. “Dean, am I your first?”

“That’s not a problem with you, is it?”

“No! No, not at all. As long as you don’t care that I don’t have any experience, either.”

Dean groans, now knowing for sure that no one’s ever touched Seth like this before, that he’ll be the first person to ever fuck Seth. “Not at all. Guess I don’t need this with you, either.” He tosses the condom up front, then his wallet, then his pants on top of his wallet. 

“Oh my god,” Seth breathes out, because they’re actually about to do this, and he’s going to feel every inch of Dean in him without that barrier they’d have to use if he were a girl. He lifts his hips and pulls down his boxers, dick hard against his belly. Dean pulls them the rest of the way off, removing his socks, as well, and lets them drop to the floor.

“We would have had a lot more room if we’d done this at your house,” Dean says as he removes his own socks and underwear. “But we’d have to be way too quiet.” He nestles himself between Seth’s legs, his own hardness brushing up against Seth’s as he leans forward to kiss him again. 

Seth’s hands tangle into Dean’s mop of blonde hair as he feels Dean’s hands in his own. He’s come to learn that Dean _loves_ messing up his perfectly styled hair. It doesn’t matter if they’re in his bedroom kissing late at night, or out on the smoker’s patio at school by themselves, if Dean can get his hands in Seth’s hair, he will. 

Rocking his hips a little, Dean elicits a small moan from Seth. He does it again and again, rubbing their cocks together. Dean breaks away from Seth’s mouth, kissing down his jaw and to his neck. “Mmm, Dean,” Seth moans. 

Dean reaches to the floor as he kisses and nips at Seth’s neck, feeling around for the jar of Vaseline. He finally finds it after groping blindly for it and pops the lid off. He pulls back from Seth as he slicks up his fingers. 

“You came prepared,” Seth says. 

“I was just being hopeful,” Dean tells him. “I wanted this for a while… wanted _you_ for a while… I didn’t think you’d say no.”

Seth shakes his head. “Could never say no. I want you, too.” He pushes up on his elbows and meets Dean for another kiss. 

“Mm, lay back,” Dean says once their kiss breaks, and Seth does. The space they have is tight, but they’re going to make this work. Seth’s left leg is bent at the knee, pressed against the back of the seat, and his right leg is over the edge of the seat, foot planted on the floor, leaving him exposed for Dean. Dean plants his left foot on the floor of the car and leans back on the ball of his right foot, looking at Seth laid out for him. With some hesitancy, he brings his hand down to Seth’s ass and rubs one of his slicked up fingers along the crack, fingertip catching on his hole. 

“Holy shit,” Seth whispers. Dean’s finger feels so good, touching places on him he never expected another person to touch. The finger makes one more journey up his crack before it begins pushing inside. There’s a little stretch as the finger goes in deeper, but it’s not bad. It actually feels nice as Dean pulls his finger out, then pushes back in several times over.

When Dean withdraws one finger and goes back in with two, that’s when he can really feel the resistance. “You’re so tight, Seth. I don’t know how I’m gonna fit inside you,” he says. He’s trying to imagine it, what it will feel like. He’s fucked into his own fist, but that’s nothing compared to the tight heat he’s fingering right now. 

“Oh, god,” Seth moans at Dean’s words. He’s so turned on, despite the fact that he can now feel his ass being stretched out as Dean’s fingers push into him, twist just slightly as they pull out and then get worked back into his body again. “I want you so bad.”

“Not yet,” Dean says, though he wants to fuck Seth last damn month. But he doesn’t want to hurt him, doesn’t want Seth’s first time to be full of nothing but pain and misery, shit he doesn’t want his own time to be full of nothing but Seth’s pain and misery. So, he works a third slicked up finger into Seth. It’s slow going as he pushes in against the resisting ring of muscle. He feels that ring close tight around him and it makes his cock leak precum as he imagines that feeling around him. 

He takes his time, pushing them in as deep as they can go before pulling them out and repeating his previous actions. And he watches. He watches as his fingers disappear into Seth’s body, then watches Seth’s face as he does it. He twists his fingers some, then gets the most amazing reaction out of Seth. His ass clenches even tighter around his fingers as his hips buck into the air, Seth’s mouth parting as a look of pleasure takes over his face. Dean does it again, feeling the smooth bump now against his fingertips. “Dean, Dean, don’t. I’m way too close.” He’s been rock hard for ages now and with Dean rubbing this spot in his body is getting him far too close to his climax for his comfort. He doesn’t want to come before Dean is even in him. 

“Really? It’s that good?” Dean asks. 

Seth nods, “Yeah. It feels really good.”

“You’ll have to try that on me sometime,” he says. 

“Gladly. Now, can you please fuck me?” Seth asks, pleading brown eyes looking up into Dean’s.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” He withdraws his fingers, then dips into the jar of Vaseline to get some more to spread over his dick. It’s a familiar feeling, his slick hand sliding over his hard cock, but this is far more heated than any encounter he’s had with his right hand. Quickly placing the jar on the floor, Dean leans forward on his knee, lining the tip of his cock up with Seth’s hole. He then presses his hips forward and watches as his cock slowly slides into Seth’s body. It’s even tighter than he imagined. The pressure around him feels so good, squeezing him so tight that he’s pretty sure he’s not going to last more than a minute. He wants to last, wants to fuck Seth good and hard, but _shit_ , he’s never felt anything so damn amazing. And then he looks from where he’s buried in Seth’s body up to Seth’s face.

Seth’s eyes are blown, the normally dark brown eyes now just black, filled with lust and want and desire and a bit of pain. Dean’s sure his own eyes look similar, and he’s right. Seth’s so used to those bright blue eyes that when he sees just the tiniest hint of blue in a ring around the black of Dean’s pupils, he somehow gets even more turned on knowing that he’s the one that made Dean look like that. 

Their chests are both heaving, and Dean hasn’t even begun to move yet. “Kiss me,” Seth says. Dean does. He leans forward and presses his lips to Seth’s, tongue running over his bottom lip. When Seth’s lips part for him, he gently pushes his tongue forward, running it over Seth’s, tasting popcorn and soda on him. 

When Dean shifts, Seth can feel it _in him_. He can feel every move that Dean makes, even the ones that aren’t deliberate thrusts in and out of him. He can feel it inside him when Dean lifts back up to ask, “You ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think I can…?”

“Yeah,” Seth answers with a nod.

Just being in Seth, unmoving, helps Dean adjust to the sensation of something so tight, so blissfully hot around him. He thinks he might be able to go a bit longer. He takes a deep breath as he pulls back slowly. And then he realizes that was just wishful thinking, because he’s not going to last. He thrusts his hips forward again, pushing deep into Seth. “You feel amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“And I’m so sorry.”

Though he’s as turned on as Dean, a look of slight confusion crosses Seth’s face, even as Dean’s cock is pulled nearly all the way out of him. “Why?”

“I’m not gonna last long.”

Seth grins. “That’s ok. We’ve got time to work on that.” He wraps his right hand into Dean’s hair and pulls him down into another kiss. He doesn’t care if Dean lasts three minutes or three hours in him, so long as they’re together. And it’s both their first times, after all. And knowing that, knowing that his body is the first that Dean’s ever touched, the first and only Dean’s ever been _in_ , sends a jolt of pleasure through his body. He reaches down and grips his hard cock in his hand, stroking himself. “Pretty sure I won’t last long, either,” he whispers as he presses kisses to Dean’s cheek. 

That little comment alone manages to get Dean going. At least if he comes soon, he won’t be alone in it. He picks up his pace for a bit, his thrusts becoming shallower than before. Once he speeds up, it’s soon over from there. He thrusts, over and over and cries out loud when he comes, spilling into Seth. 

Seth can feel Dean’s cock twitching in him, can feel him filling him up. He edges that much closer to his own orgasm then. He speeds his hand up, then asks, “Wanna help?” When Dean makes eye contact, he glances downwards to where his hand is working himself closer and closer. 

Still inside of Seth, Dean wraps his hand around Seth’s, working together to bring Seth to a finish. And when he does come, his body bucks up and his ass clenches tight around Dean, sending another round of pleasure through him. He pulls out when Seth’s body has calmed, watching as his cum drizzles out. And fuck if he couldn’t go another round right then and there. “Holy fucking shit,” he mutters, out of breath from his prior activities.

“Yeah,” Seth agrees, panting. 

“When did you wanna do that again?” Dean asks. He grabs his boxers and wipes up Seth’s ass, both their stomachs and the car seat with them, thankful he did the upholstry in white. He then he chucks the boxers up front and slips back into his jeans. His dick is sensitive still and his jeans are rubbing against him in a not so pleasant way. He’s already ready to be out of his jeans again.

“As soon as my ass feels better?” Seth replies, grabbing his own jeans. Because, yeah, he really wants to do that again. But not that soon. 

“Your ass doesn’t need to feel better for you to fuck me, does it?” Dean crawls up to the front seat, finding his shirt in the lumps of fabric that got thrown up front.

“No, I guess not,” he says, now joining Dean up front and pulling his own shirt on.

“Your bed doesn’t squeak, does it?”

“No, but you’re also not what I’d call quiet.” Seth’s pretty sure everyone in a five mile radius heard Dean when he came minutes earlier. 

“You’ll have to keep me quiet then, won’t you?” he asks when starting up the car.

“You really want me to fuck you? Tonight?”

“Yeah. I want you to do the thing with your fingers that I did to you,” Dean says, recalling just how much that got Seth going, how close he came _just_ from his fingers.

“Oh my god,” Seth says in a breath, now feeling the ghost of Dean’s fingers in him, rubbing against that spot. “How fast can you get to my house?”


End file.
